A Game of CTF
by Halofan22
Summary: Four Spartans are sent to Blood Gulch on a very important mission. All they have to do is engage the covenant and...capture a flag? Rated T for minor language and violence.
1. Intro

Well, this is my first fiction ever and I hope you all enjoy it but first, let me introduce you to the characters!

Spartan 124 (Max)-The Squad leader of the group. He's the only one who focuses on the mission unless they're completely pointless. He's very short-tempered and hates it when his squad doesn't listen!

Spartan 123 (Jake)-The second in command. He's the best sniper of the Spartans and goes along with everything. He tries everything he can to finish the mission, no matter how stupid!

Spartan 122 (Chris)-He's completely full of himself, but the truth is he's not all that good! In fact, he's one of the worst soldiers in the squad. He doesn't listen well and he risks his life way too often.

Spartan 121 (Kevin)-The partier of the group! He doesn't take his job very seriously and tries to make fun out of everything! He sees war as more of a game than a serious task. Kevin is not very bright either!

First chapter coming soon, hope you like it!


	2. New Orders

First, I would just like to say that I own ALL the Spartans in this story!

**New Orders**

The Spartans of the red team were dropped off in an empty canyon called Blood Gulch. Sergeant Max, the leader of the group, called his squad to attention.

Max-"Well, now that we're here, I have to contact command for our orders! You three cover the base while I'm inside!"

Group-"Yes Sir!"

Max walked inside the base and contacted command.

Max-"Come in red Command, this is Blood Gulch red team! We have just arrived at Blood Gulch and are awaiting further orders!"

Command-10-4 Spartan 124, I have your objective right here………..

Max-So……what is it!

Command-"Oh, right! Says here that you have to engage the base that the elites have set up on the other side and take back a very important item!"

Max-"What's the _important _item?"

Command-"Don't know, just says here that the item here is classified until further notice!"

Max-"WHAT? How am I supposed to take the item back if I don't even know what it is?"

Command-"Don't know…..well good luck!"

Max-"Wait, I think I need to know before I and my squad clear out and take it!"

(Command had already hung up!) "Red Command, come in! Great!"

Max sighs and heads outside and up onto the roof where the rest of his squad was waiting.

Jake-Well? Awaiting orders sir!

Max-First off, is everyone here before I give the orders?

Chris-Not everyone, Kevin kind of…..wandered off!

Max-And you let him?

Jake and Chris just looked at each other. Max sighed and they all heard something from inside the base. When they looked in, Kevin was riding the elevator up and down repeatedly.

Kevin-WWEEEEEE!

Max-Kevin, what the frick are you doing? Get up here!

Kevin-OOHHHH! Just one more time?

Max-NO! Get up here so I can give out our orders!

Kevin walked on top of the base with head facing down and listened.

Jake-Everyone's here now, sir!

Max-Ok then! As I was saying, Red Command has told us that our order is to engage the covenant base and…..capture a certain item!

Chris-What's the item?

Max-That's the problem, they wouldn't tell me for some reason but I'm sure it's REAL important!

Chris-So let me get this straight! We have to risk our lives for an object that we don't even know what it is?

Max-Yeah, pretty much…But it should be simple!

Jake-What do you mean?

Max-All we have to do is go in their base, look around inside, grab anything we find, and bring it back!

Chris-What about the elites?

Max-I suggest that Jake snipes from the right and distracts the rest of us go in through the front, grab the _"important object" _and run away!

Chris-Sounds easy enough but how bout we…

Jake-Let's just go with Max's plan, your plans suck!

Chris-You didn't even hear it!

Jake-But all there about is you doing all the important stuff and we just stay behind!

Chris-But they work don't they?

Max-No they don't! Now, we all clear on the plan? It's simple but it should work!

Chris-(sighs) I guess so.

Jake-I'm fine with it!

Max- What about you Kevin…….

Max turns and Kevin isn't there again!

Jake-Where'd he go now?

Max-(sighs) Well great!

Chris-Unless…..(looks inside the base)….nope, no where to be found!

They all here an engine start from right next to the base. They all look at where the noise is coming from to see the warthog zoom by very fast!

Kevin-WOOO-HOOOOOO!

Max puts his hand on his head.

Max-Holy crap I hate this mission so far!

Jake-Shouldn't we go after him?

Max-I'd rather not but we may have to!

Well, that's chapter 1! I will continue it if I get some good reviews!


	3. Rescue Mission

_Well, here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it and please, PLEASE review!_

**Rescue Mission**

_As you recall in the last chapter, the Spartans of red team have arrived in Blood Gulch. They are told by command to take back a "very important item" that is critical to the war. While the squad leader, Max, was telling everyone his simple plan, Kevin, the rookie of the group, raced off with the warthog and now the rest of the group must go out and stop him! _

_We now continue the story with the Spartans loading up their battle rifles and Jake's sniper rifle._

Jake-Why are we even loading our weapons? We're just going out to stop Kevin from killing himself!

Max-In case we need to damage the warthog to stop it or in case the elites attack! You can never be too careful out there!

Jake-That's true!

Max-OK! Are you two ready?

Group-Ready when you are, sir!

_They all run out of the base._

Max-We need to hurry if we want to stop him in time! DOUBLE TIME!

Chris-Wait! Do we want to stop him in time?

Max-Why not?

Chris-He's been nothing but a pain ever since we got here! He can't even sit still and listen for very long. If you ask me, we would be doing mankind a favor if we let him drive off!

Max-We can't leave a soldier to die! No matter how stupid they can be! Although it would be a good idea!

Jake-Wait, stop!

_They all stop._

Max-What?

_Jake picks up his sniper rifle and aims it out toward the other side of the canyon._

Jake-I see Kevin!

Max-What's he doing?

_Jake aims around the open and zooms in to find Kevin still joy riding._

Jake-He's…….still cheering and doing donuts in the middle of the canyon!

Chris-What is wrong with him anyway?

Max-Don't know but he'll draw the elite's attention! We have to stop him from being an idiot!

Chris-Too late!

Jake-Why is he even in the army anyway? While you were talking to command, all he talked about was videogames and partying! Sometimes I wonder if he really knows what he's doing or if he's in an actual war! I mean, he sees everything as a game!

Max-Well, do you think you can take out the engine from here?

Jake-I'll try!

Max-Well try not to hit Kevin!

_Jake zooms in and shoots 3 times but Kevin just drove away toward the other base._

Jake-DANG!

Max-OH CRAP! WHAT'S HE DOING NOW?

Kevin-WWWWOOOOOOOOO-HHHOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Kevin drives around the elite's base and then back toward the rest of the squad (still cheering and partying). He goes off a large bump and drives barely over Max, Jake, and Chris as they all ducked. They watch Kevin as he drives out toward the other way!_

Max-What is he even trying to do?

Jake-Hold on, I'll see what he's doing…_(picks up the sniper rifle and aims in)_…OH CRAP!

Max-What?

_Jake had seen that Kevin had driven his warthog into a giant rock and blew it up while he was still inside! Flames covered the blown warthog. Jake lowers his rifle and turns to Max._

Jake-Yeah….he just crashed into a rock!

Max-Can you see if he's alive?

Jake-Not that I could see!

_Max sighs._

Max-Alright, we better go after him! (Idiot)

_They all run out on the right near the two caves and ran to the giant cave rock/wall on the right side of the canyon, across from where Kevin crashed._

Chris-So, what's the plan?

Max-There is no plan yet!

Chris-Why not use our plan that we thought of to get the object, in which we still have no clue on what it is?

Max-We? I thought of it and we use it later! This is a different situation! _(turns to Jake)_ Get your sniper rifle out and check on Kevin!

Jake-Yes sir! _(looks around)_ No activity.

Chris-They're not firing! They obviously have no clue he's there! Let's just go get him! IT'S THAT SIMPLE!

Max-Shut up for a second, Chris!

Chris-That's it! GIVE ME THAT!

_Chris takes Jake's rifle and runs out into the open!_

Max-CHRIS! GET BACK HERE!

Chris-OVER HERE, N00BS!

_Chris fires his rifle into the elite's direction eight times but misses except once, in which he luckily got a head-shot. The elites duck for cover._

Max-I SAID GET BACK HERE!

Chris-You see? I got one!

Jake-Out of all those shots? You really suck with that thing!

Chris-I THINK YOUR ALL JUST JEALOUS! **JEALOUS!**

_An elite grabs a rifle, spots Chris, and fires a head-shot. Chris falls screaming!_

Jake-No, but his sniper skills however I am jealous of, n00b!

Chris-Oh-oh crap!

_Max turns on his radio._

Max-Chris, are you ok? Do you need medical assistance?...I say again, Chris, are you ok?...

Jake-Is he dead?

Max-Chris?..._(Turns off his radio and faces Jake)_ Yeah, he's dead………Well, let's go!

Jake-Right behind you!

_They run out past where Chris lay!_

Chris-Hello? Where are you guys? I'm fine! I think I can make it but I need help! Guys? GUYS?

Max-You know? I can still hear Chris!

Jake-Me too!

_What will happen to the remaining three? Keep on reading to find out! Oh yea, and please review!_


	4. Behind the Rocks

_Still no reviews? Come on, I promise it will get funnier if that's the problem!_

**Behind the Rock**

_Last time, the team loaded up and ran out for Kevin, who was still joyriding in the warthog. They notice him driving really fast and doing donuts all over the canyon. When Kevin crashes into a rock, the other three run out to rescue him. Chris is tired of waiting around and wants to get it over with so he takes Jake's sniper rifle and is only able to kill one elite. The rest of the elites respond quickly, snipe him in the head, and kill him (or do they)._

_We now rejoin Max and Jake running up to the rock Kevin crashed in._

Max-Well, here's the warthog, now where's Kevin?

Jake-Did he run off again? This is getting completely retarded!

Max-Let's hope not, but let's just keep looking.

_They walked all over the rocky area of the canyon. Jake spots a green-glowing triangle lying on the ground. He calls to Max._

Jake-Hey Max!

_Max runs over._

Max-What is it!

Jake-Is this a teleporter exit like the one at our base?

Max-Oh crap! It is. How do these aliens have our technology?

Jake-What are we going to do? If an elite walks through, we're screwed!

Max-We could just shoot it down.

Jake-We could but that will alert all the others and they could all charge at us.

Max-Good point, glad I thought of it! We should probably cover it up!

Jake-First off, I thou…….never mind! Secondly……….Thirdly, how are we going to cover it up?

_Max looks around._

Max-How bout the warthog?

Jake-The warthog? But, it's burning, and it's made of metal so it's more than likely flaming hot.

Max-I know, but what else is there? Its either this or we get killed! Now, let's put the fire out first.

_Max and Jake throw sand all over the warthog until the fire finally went out! They get on one side and push as hard as they could. The warthog barely budged, but at least it moved._

Jake-OW! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!

_The warthog finally went over the teleporter. After they stopped to rest, they here a voice from behind._

Voice-Hey guys.

_Jake and Max turn around to see Kevin standing behind them. His armor is slightly burnt._

Jake-There you are you freaking retard! What the frick were you trying to do in the warthog? Kill yourself? If you wanted to die so badly, we could have done it for you! We would be happy to anyway!

Max-Calm down Jake! _(Turns toward Kevin) _Why did you run off like that? You could have screwed up this whole mission!

Kevin-We weren't doing anything at the moment. If we're going to win, we must charge in head on!

Jake-It's not that easy, Kevin! Oh yea, by the way, WAKE UP! THIS IS NOT A GAME, ITS REAL LIFE!

Kevin-How sad. Taking it that seriously?

_Jake rolls his eyes and walked away._

Kevin-I was waiting for you guys to catch up, what took you so long!

Max-I was giving out the mission and then you drove off like a freaking maniac! Normally, I would have you court-marshaled for this!

Kevin-I was having fun!

Max-Look! There is nothing "fun" about war, alright? War sucks! It's supposed to suck and if you have fun with it, than you suck!

Kevin-_(sarcastically) _Fine, I'm sorry!

_Jake walks back over to the other two._

Jake-Max, I left my sniper rifle back there, I need to go get it.

Max-Alright, go get it! But you didn't leave it anywhere, Chris took it remember?

Jake-So?

Max-Just thought I'd point that out!

Jake-Yea! Thanks! I guess.

_Jake walks away._

Kevin-By the way, where is Chris?

Max-I dunno! Dead!

Kevin-Oh!

_Jake walks out into the open. He keeps a close eye on the elite's base as he walks and doesn't see them outside. He walks over to Chris' corpse and picks up the rifle._

Chris-Hey! You guys there? Listen, I think I could make it but I need to see a medic! HURRY!

_Jake doesn't even hear him._

Jake-Freaking Chris! Steals my rifle and leaves me with eight bullets left.

Chris-WAIT JAKE! I can't move! I'm pretty messed up but I need help! PLEASE! I'm sorry I took your rifle and flipped out! I won't do it again! COME ON!

_Jake walks away._

Jake-Man, I keep Hearing Chris! Who knows why? I didn't even like him.

Chris-COME BACK! WAAAIT!...NNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jake-Yep, I'm going crazy!

_Jake walks back toward the rocks where Max and Kevin were hiding when he noticed the elites charging out with guns blazing in his direction._

Jake-OH CRAP!

_Jake runs back up into the rocks where the other two were talking._

Max-Why did you even join the army at all?

Kevin-………..seven!

Max-You keep saying that! NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Kevin-……..…seven?

_Max sighs. Jake walks up to them out of breath._

Max-What kept ya?

Jake-Max, we have a problem!

Max-Not you too! Am I the only normal one left?

Jake-What? No, not like that!

Max-Oh good, carry on then.

_Before Jake could start, an explosion from a plasma grenade went off from the other side of the rock. They all duck._

Max-HOLY FRICK!

Jake-Yeah, the elites spotted us!

Max-What was your first clue?

Kevin-……..seven!

Max-Kevin, shut-up!

_What will happen to the remainder of the team? Send in good reviews and keep reading to find out!...seven!_


	5. Red Team, CTF

_Since I have been told that the play format is a bad idea, the rest of the story will be written in a different format. Here's chapter 4, enjoy!_

**Red Team, CTF**

The red team hid behind the rocks after an attack by the elites. Jake and Max hid behind one of the rocks while Kevin ran behind another as the elites continued firing their plasma rifles and carbines.

"So what now?" said Jake.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I think we're screwed" answered Max.

"I could have told you that. What about Kevin?"

"What about him?"

"He's all alone behind that rock with no weapon."

Kevin was covering his head screaming "Aw man, we're all going to freaking die! We're SCREWED! WE"RE SCREWED MAN! WHY WON'T THESE NOOBS LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Seems alright to me" said Max.

"Yeah" said Jake. "I should probably care for his safety, but I don't"

"You still have your sniper rifle handy?"

"Yeah, but Chris used up most of the ammo that I took with me! I'm down to only five bullets! Why?...Although that seems obvious!"

"Since we're here, we should probably take the item back from the covenant!"

"Well? Awaiting orders! I'll do the best I can!"

Max loads a magazine into his battlerifle and says "My orders-Lock and Load!"

"Wait! What do I do?" said Kevin.

Max turns to him "Stay here and distract them! I think your constant screaming is drawing there attention to you! Thank goodness!"

"OK"

"Jake, I need you to cover me while I run into the base and grab whatever red command is asking for!"

"Whatever you say, sir" said Jake."

"I'm going out!"

Max dashed out from behind the rock to the right and fired his rifle. The elites quickly noticed him and fired back. Jake aimed around for a perfect head shot while Kevin continued panicking. Max's rifle pierced through the elites' armor but there were always so many. Max ran past where Chris still lay and hid behind the wall under the cave where they were earlier.

"Crap! I need to reload, Cover me" shouted Max over the radio.

"Gotcha covered" responded Jake as he aimed at an elite that was sneaking up on Max and fired his rifle. The shot got him in the head. "YEAH! HEADSHOT!" he shouted.

"Nice shot Jake" said Max.

"Thanks sir" started Jake. "But I only have four shots left."

"Well, use them wisely."

"Hey, let me try" said Kevin, running up to Jake.

"Back off, it's my rifle" said Jake.

Max finished loading a new round into his battle rifle and charged out. He killed a few more elites on his way to the base. Jake's shots however, did not go to waste. He shot all the elites that were behind him on his way in. Max looked behind him to see all the elites' corpses littering the area.

"Nice work boys" said Max to his team. "That was for Chris………I guess."

"What was for me?" yelled Chris, his voice was very faint. "I'm still here and need help!"

"Corpses don't talk, Chris! Stop it!"

"Come on! This isn't funny anymore! My head hurts and I could have a chance to live! All I need is a freaking doctor or a medic! Or a nurse! In fact, make it a nurse! A young female nurse, please! PLEASE! I NEED HELP……..NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Max just turned around and walked inside the base. Jake turned on the radio.

"Sir, I just picked up the covenant's transmission and phantoms filled with reinforcements are on their way! HURRY!" panicked Jake.

"Roger that, I just got in" said Max.

Max walked into the empty room and he searched for the item. There was nothing but a blue flag with a weird symbol on it. He checked the basement of the base and still nothing. He went back up the gravity lift and there was the flag again. He turns on his radio and contacts red command.

"Red Command, come in Red Command! This is Sergeant Max of Blood Gulch Red Team!"

"Hey Max, I hear ya" started red command. "What's your situation? You haven't contacted us in a long time."

"That's because there was nothing to report" started Kevin, "anyway, I just got into the enemy's base and now I need to know what it is I'm looking for and where is it?"

"What, are you blind? It's right in front of you!"

Max looked around and saw nothing, but the flag. "Where? Behind the flag?"

"It is the flag!"

Max was shocked. "WHAT? YOU MADE ME CHASE AN IDIOT DOWN, LOSE A SOLDIER, AND HAVE TO FIGHT OFF A HUGE ARMY OF ELITES JUST FOR A FREAKING WORTHLESS FLAG?"

"Well………….yea, pretty much."

Max sighed. "Why did you not tell me earlier that this mission was just a load of BS?"

"Because, I knew you would think that this mission was stupid so info on the flag was classified."

"What about now? I still think it's stupid!"

"Too late! You accepted the mission and you have your orders! Now, get that flag and bring it back to your base! Red Command out……….."

Max just stood there staring at the flag in disbelief and said "That's it, I'm out of here! This mission sucks!"

He turned around and walked out of the base without the flag. He ran back up into the rocks where Jake and Kevin were.

"Hey sir! The phantoms are almost here and………" Jake started, and then looked at Max and continued "where's the item?"

Max sighed "Back in the base!"

"What? Why didn't you grab it?"

"Because, it was just a flag! It wasn't worth the effort!"

"Just a flag? This mission is pointless?"

"Guess so."

"Well, maybe we should grab it anyway."

"Come again?"

"Even if the mission is BS, we still have our orders and if we do them, then we can leave!"

"That's true! Ok, let's hurry before the phan….." Max started, then he stopped and noticed that only Jake was there and continued in an irritated voice "Jake? Where's Kevin?"

"What are you talking about Max? He's right….." Jake turns around to notice Kevin gone again. "Oh….." he said, as he turns back around to Max and continues "Man, he's fast. I wondered why it was so quiet!"

"AND you weren't watching him?"

"He doesn't need a babysitter……..Oh wait, maybe he does. But, I was keeping you covered and couldn't watch him."

Max sighs "Alright, let's look for him, and then we grab the flag.!"

Suddenly, the phantoms have arrived and Jake and Max could hear something from inside the base. Then they saw Kevin running out with the flag. The phantom dropped off the elites and the angry troops chased after Kevin with guns blazing.

"Well great" said Max. "That's twice in one day he screwed up the mission."

"Technically, we found Kevin and have the flag now" said Jake, trying to cheer Max up.

"Come on, we'd better go get him, again."

"Again?"

"If the elites don't kill him, I will" said Max, annoyed, as they ran off to protect him.

_That ends this chapter and begins so many others. So, how do you like the new format? Better? Worse? More chapters coming soon! Keep sending in your reviews, thank you!_


	6. Goodbye Chris

_Chapter 5 is here at last, enjoy!_

**Good-bye Chris**

Before continuing on with the suspenseful part of the story, I would like to go back just a little bit to show what happened to Kevin while Max and Jake were talking about the flag (or, maybe it's because I'm just a jerk who's trying to increase the suspense of the main story). Whatever the reason, here it goes.

Kevin had just wandered off away from Jake, who at the moment was guarding the base entrance with his sniper rifle, after being bored of doing nothing. He spotted a carbine and picked it up. He ran inside of the elite's base from the back and hid behind the wall where he heard Max talking to command. He listened closely.

"WHAT? YOU MADE ME CHASE AN IDIOT DOWN, LOSE A SOLDIER, AND HAVE TO FIGHT OFF A HUGE ARMY OF ELITES JUST FOR A FREAKING WORTHLESS FLAG?" yelled Max.

"Well………….yea, pretty much." Responded Command.

"Wonder who the idiot is?" thought Kevin.

He didn't quite get the rest of the conversation, but all he knew was that the flag was very important and it had to be captured. He thought that Max was going to take the flag and run off. He could help cover him now that he is armed but Max just walked away and said "That's it, I'm out of here! This mission sucks!"

Kevin just ran into the room and stared at the flag and said "Wonder why he didn't take this flag? Looks pretty important to me!" He thinks a minute "Wait! If I score a point for our team, maybe they'll stop treating me like a n00b! Which I am not anyway!"

Kevin picks up the flag which triggered an alarm (the noise that Jake and Max hear). That said "Red team, has the flag."

Kevin ran off carrying the flag. He started to panic after seeing the phantom drop off an army of elites in blue army. He just kept on running and stepped on Chris' stomach along the way, giving him enough air to stand up and breathe.

"Yeah! Finally!" shouted Chris, exited. "Hey look, there's Kevin and he's carrying…….a flag? Why is he carrying that? And why is he in such a hurry?"

Chris heard the elites screaming as he turned around. As soon as he did, the elites ran up to him and beat him to death with their plasma rifles, stabbed with their swords, and later ran him over with their wraith.

"OOOHHH" complained Chris. "OH-OH crap that one hurt! Ok, I don't think I can live through that one! OH-OH, remember me for my heroic deeds!"

Chris finally dies in the middle of the canyon. No one had heard him. Now, let us take a minute to remember Chris and all that he's accomplished………………………………… Huh! That was quick!

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just felt like I had to clear that up! The next chapter will be longer and better, I promise!**


	7. Saving Private Kevin

**Hey! Here goes chapter 6!**

**Saving Private Kevin**

We now continue with the main storyline where we left off with Kevin running off with the flag and back to the red base with elites chasing him. Jake and Max go out to help him.

"Come on Jake, we need to get to the higher ground!" commanded Max.

"Why?" questioned Jake.

"So we can cover Kevin, now let's go!"

"No, I mean, what are we going to cover him with?"

"Ugh……your rifle."

"My sniper rifle is empty! Remember?"

"Then we'll use my battle rifle."

"What if they're too far away? It's only medium range!"

"Jake, quit making sense and help me!"

"Whatever you say sir" said Jake.

They both ran up on the ledge and looked around for Kevin. Jake used his sniper rifle to look around for him. They found him still running back to base with at least ten elites right behind him firing their carbines and plasma rifles. A few of them had swords as well.

"Can you see anything?" asked Max.

"Yea" said Jake.

"Well? What's happening?"

"He aaa……..he looks like he's screwed!"

"How so?"

Jake paused a minute and continued "He's being chased by the elites still and they're firing a crap load of plasma at him." You think they would of hit him by now. They appear to be terrible shots."

"What a waist" sighed Max. He listens closely "What's he screaming?"

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" screamed Kevin. "RUNNING! RUNNING! RUNNING!

"He screams a lot of stuff" said Jake. "As much as I hate to ask, shouldn't we go down and help him?"

Max thought a minute. Actually, it was more like a second, maybe 2, and said "I don't know, that's a lot of aliens! We could get ourselves killed."

Jake turns to Max "But if we don't help, Kevin could get killed."

"And?"

"And we lose the flag."

"The way I see it is this……….If they kill Kevin, we won't have Kevin anymore and we can just get rifle ammo and be prepared to get it again."

"What if the plan doesn't go as smooth as your planning?"

"You mean what if it goes even smoother? Well, that would be much better."

Jake just starred at Max and said "What happened to your old plans sir? They used to be about strategy and they were good! Now, not that I like Kevin or anything, they're about sacrificing people to accomplish the goal!"

"I dunno! I thought you went along with everything?"

"What? I do not go along with everything!"

"JAKE! Keep an eye on Kevin!"

Jake turns and points his sniper rifle out and immediately says "Yes sir!"

Max laughed "Told ya."

"Dang it!"

Jake looked around through the scope to see Kevin hiding in the cave. The elites shot at the cave trying to lure him out.

"That's it" shouted Max as he loaded his battle rifle. "I'm tired of hiding! It's time to lock and load!"

"Your going to run down there?"

"No! I'm going to hide behind that rock over there and shoot from up here! You throw grenades!"

"I thought you said you were tired of hiding?"

Max didn't hear him and he fired his rifle at the crowed of elites. The elites screamed in their elite scream and fired back. Max, since he was so far away, was only able to kill one before he had to hide behind the rock and reload. Jake ran the opposite way and hid behind the other rock. He took out a frag grenade and threw it. When it hit the ground, it exploded and killed three more elites. Kevin peeked out from the cave and saw the action going on.

"Hey guys!" he shouted. I want to join in to!"

"No!" Max yelled. "Take the flag back to base right now!"

Kevin dropped the flag and ran out firing his carbine. He killed one elite.

"YEAH! HEAD SHOT! TAKE THAT NOOB!" yelled Kevin. The elites notice and turn to him. "Oh crap!"

The elites fired at him as he ran back in the cave and picked up the flag again.

Jake peeked around the corner and then turned to Max. "Sir, now's your chance!"

Max jumped out and fired his rifle and killed only one again. He ran behind the rock to reload as the elites split up. Half watched Kevin as the other half watched Jake and Max.

"Now what?" questioned Jake.

"If Kevin would have run earlier, this wouldn't be happening!" said Max.

"So, you don't have a plan?"

"Naw, we're pretty much screwed now."

"I could've told you that."

Kevin all of a sudden ran out of the cave and ran toward the base. All the elites concentrated fire on him. Kevin got hit a couple of times but his armor could take it. Max and Jake just watched him. Max tried to fire his rifle to distract them but they didn't pay attention.

"We could always get it again" said Jake.

"Maybe not, there's a lot of them and a few of us" said Max.

Kevin was blocked off by the elites at the base so he tried to run over to where the other two were with the elites still firing. One elite picked up a plasma grenade and threw it at Kevin. The elites stopped firing and ran away. Before Kevin could celebrate, the grenade landed on him. He panicked and pulled on the grenade.

Max stepped out. "Hey Kevin! Nice work! Now, take the flag back to base……..what's that on your chest?"

Kevin pulled off the grenade and quickly threw it up into the air. He then picked up the flag and ran away. The grenade came onto the ground and landed on Max's back.

"Well, mission accomplished" said Max. "Let's get back to base and call command."

As Max started to walk away, Jake noticed the grenade stuck to his back.

"What's that?" Jake asked.

Max turned around "What?"

"That thing on your back!"

"Well! Don't just stand there, GET THIS FREAKIN THING OFF ME!

"You don't even know what it is!"

"IT COULD BE DEADLY! GET IT OFF!

Jake rushed over and tugged on it and tugged on it but it wouldn't come off.

"Not coming off sir!"

"Contact command and see what it is!"

"Yes sir."

Jake ran behind a rock and contacted command while Max just thought "Wait! I remember seeing one of these things, it expl……..ex………..Oh son of a…….

**BOOM **

The grenade exploded and Max got blown slightly into the air and then fell to the ground. Jake came running back.

"MAX! MAX! They looked it up and it's a grenade!" started Jake, he then looked down to see Max just lying there. "SIR!" Jake runs over to him.

"How's it look, Jake?"

"I don't know man, your pretty messed up."

"Dang! Looks like you'll have to take over now, because Kevin would kill us all."

"Can't we get you help?"

"No! I don't think I can make it! Tell Kevin that……..I hated him more than anyone and that he sucks…………………"

Jake stood back up and saluted Max's corpse and said "I will." He then looks at the red base as Kevin runs up the ramp with the flag. Then he looked behind him to see another fleet of blue-armored elites and a wraith.

"Holy frick!" shouted Jake as he ran towards the red base to help Kevin.

**Poor Max, I felt bad killing him off but someone had to. Next chapter coming soon. Keep sending in your reviews!**


	8. Jake the Sniper

**Here's chapter 8, enjoy. Oh yea, and keep writing reviews!**

**Jake the Sniper**

Jake had just run off from Max's body, in which he was just blown up with a plasma grenade. Jake had just spotted the fleet of the blue elites coming toward the base for the flag. Now, he is running to the red base where Kevin was hiding with the flag. He runs up the ramp out of breath and sees Kevin hiding behind a section of the wall on the base.

"Hey Jake!" said Kevin happily. What took you so long?"

"Stuff it Kevin" said Jake, not happily. "Why are you so happy? A huge fleet of elites is coming this way!"

Kevin stared at him, looked out away from the base to see a wraith coming his way, and then looks back at Jake. "You mean those noobs? We can take them no problem!"

Jake was starting to get impatient. "For crying out loud Kevin! This is NOT A FREAKING GAME! THIS IS REAL LIFE, A REAL WAR! TWO GUYS ON OUR TEAM ARE REALLY DEAD!"

"Calm down. They'll just respawn!"

"NO THEY WON'T! THEY'RE GONE FOREVER!"

"Two? Don't you mean just Chris? Besides, where's our squad leader, Mike?"

"Max you mean? Oh yea…..he's dead!"

"How did he die?"

"Maybe it's because YOU threw a plasma grenade at him!"

"You think that maybe why?"

Jake just put his hand on his head in disbelief and sighed. "Let's just get ready to take on the fleet."

Jake walks over behind the other small section of wall where he picked up sniper rifle ammo and loaded it into his rifle. He then turned on his radio and contacted command.

"Corporal Jake to command. Come in command!"

"Command to Jake" answered red command. "Why didn't your leader Sergeant Max contact us?"

"Yea, that's one of the reasons I contacted you……he's dead."

"Wow!"

"That and we have the flag and a huge freaking tank is coming toward us with a bunch of aliens……..In other words, we're screwed."

"Right you are……so what are you going to do now?"

"I was kind of hoping that you would send back-up or something? Oh, and an air strike if possible!"

"Nope!"

"What? Why not?"

"We can't send in a pelican down there while a fleet is coming after you! We'll get killed!"

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"…………Good luck! Command out."

Jake turns off his radio and looks out from the base to see the wraith and the elites coming closer. "Great!"

"What now?" asked Kevin.

Jake picked up his sniper rifle "We had better take action!"

"If only Maxey were here. He was my friend!"

Jake looked at Kevin. "Somehow, I don't think so. Oh, by the way, Max told me to tell you before he died that he hated you and he thinks you suck."

"Yea, I get that a lot."

"I can only imagine. Anyway, I think I can snipe off the infantry. I don't know about that tank-thing."

"What can I do?"

"Make sure they don't get that flag!"

"OK, Cappy."

Jake just stared at Kevin. "Did you just call me _Cappy_?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"First of all, I'm not a captain! Second of all, FOCUS!"

Jake jumped around the corner firing his rifle. The bullets flew out and killed two of the elites. The wraith stopped and took aim as the rest of the elites scattered for cover. The wraith fired a shot and it came down on the red base injuring Jake's shield as he reloaded his sniper rifle.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled.

Jake jumped into the hole and waited for his shield to recharge. When it did, he ran out the front of the base and fired more shots killing three elites this time. He ran around to the side reloading his sniper rifle when the wraith fired another shot and hit where Kevin was. Jake noticed the shot and ran up the ramp to see the flag on the ground but Kevin was gone.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" yelled Jake. Then, he heard Kevin running out in front of the base screaming "WOO-HOO! TAKE THAT YOU FREAKING NOOBS! PWNED!"

Kevin kept running out toward the wraith and Jake took his sniper rifle and covered him. Kevin fired his carbine killing an elite. Jake killed three elites that were right behind him. Jake hid behind a wall as another wraith shot came down and turned on the radio.

"Kevin" he started. "Do you have a grenade with you?"

"Yea" answered Kevin.

"I think you can destroy their tank if you throw it inside! I'll cover you!"

"RIGHT!"

The wraith fired another shot at Kevin but Kevin just ran closer as the wraith began to back away. Kevin jumped onto the wraith and punched the top repeatedly until the elite driving it was dead. He picked up a fragmentation grenade and threw it inside. Nothing happened so he threw a second one inside and jumped off.

** BOOM **

Plasma sparks from the wraith filled the air as Kevin ran back to base. Jake had finished taking out the rest of the elites when he turned to Kevin.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but nice work Kevin."

"Thanks buddy."

"Don't push it." Jake turned on his radio and contacted command again. "Red Command! This is corporal Jake! We have achieved the flag and the fleet has been destroyed! We require being picked up and taken out of here!"

"Good, we here ya" said command. A pelican is on its way."

Jake and Kevin waited around for the pelican until it arrived.

"Finally" Jake said. "Max and Chris' bodies are on that ledge and out by the blue base."

"So, where's the flag?" asked the marine in the pelican.

"Calm down, its right there."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PICK IT UP QUICK!"

Jake and Kevin turned toward the flag only to see it disappear and hear another voice from no where.

"Blue team, flag returned."

Jake just stared off into space. "WHAT THE FRICK JUST HAPPENED?"

"Oh yea" said the marine. "We forgot to mention that if the flag was put down for too long that it would teleport back to the base."

"WHAT?"

"Well, good luck getting it again."

"Sweet!" said Kevin

"NO!" screamed Jake, running towards the pelican that was taking off. GET ME OUT OF HERE, I'M DONE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!

The pelican took off and out of the canyon. Jake fell to his knees and pounded the ground.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kevin walked over to him. "At least we have each other."

Jake looked at him and then at the ground again and continued. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY MUST THIS MISSION SU-U-UCK?"

Kevin looked out toward the other base. "Well, we had better get started."

Jake just continued screaming. "NO! NO! NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

**So, you thought it was over? Well you thought WRONG! Mahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!...Eh-hm……….Anyway, more chapters are coming soon and please! PLEASE! Don't hesitate to leave reviews! I mean, I only have two reviews after 8 chapters? Don't you guys like it? Therefore, I will not continue until I get at least 5 or 6 good reviews so keep sending them in! Thank you!**


	9. New Enlistment

**The reviews are coming in! Glad to see that you like it! Therefore, since you demanded it, here's chapter 8! Keep sending in those reviews and thank you. Enjoy!**

**New Enlistment**

The sun rose over blood gulch starting the next day. Kevin stepped outside to breath in the fresh air, or at least it was fresh to him. He looked back into the base to see that Jake wasn't up yet. In fact, he was still lying in bed with at least five beer bottles littering the floor and he was out like a light.

"Jake, get up!" said Kevin. "We have to get the flag again."

Jake ignored him and rolled over in his bed refusing to get up. Kevin continued as Jake moaned. "Have you even recovered from that beer yet?"

Jake sat up with a pale face. "What happened last night? My head is freaking killing me!" he said as he rubbed his head.

"What happened? You flipped out, that's what happened!"

"All I remember is pounding the ground……..because we lost the flag!"

"Hey that's right!" said Kevin. Jake continued rubbing his head.

"After that, nothing."

"I know what happened!"

"Oh boy!"

"Well, after you were done pounding the ground, you ran inside and started punching everything and screaming how much the world sucks. Then the sun set. Then you laid down on your bed and drank like five bottles of beer while crying. The beer I could understand but the crying was gross. Anyway, then you tried to kill me while you were drunk and you fell asleep and I picked you up and put you in your bed. Then, I ran up and down the elevator like 50 or 60 times. Then, I went to sleep in my bed!"

"…..I rather like the part about me trying to kill you."

"Yea, Chris and Max would too. Come on! We need that flag!"

Jake sits up and walks to his closet. "Screw that, the flag sucks!"

"Well. We need it."

"As soon as I'm done changing into my armor, I'll contact command for back up. Now, GET OUT!"

Kevin grabbed his carbine and ran outside and waited. Jake finished changing into his armor and ran on top of the base to where Kevin was.

"Man, how long does it take you to change into your armor?" asked Kevin.

"Shut up! It only took ten minutes!" said Jake as he turned on his radio. "Corporal Jake to Red command. Come in, respond, yadda yadda yadda!"

"I hear you Jake!" responded command. "Do you have the flag back? You don't sound very happy."

"Because this mission sucks!"

"Quit complaining, you have your orders no matter how ridiculous! Now then, what did you call for?"

"We need back up!"

"……AND?"

"WHAT! Don't give me that! SEND AT LEAST ONE MORE GUY DOWN! SOMEONE INTELLEGENT!"

"Fine! Sending down Spartan 163 Bill to Blood Gulch Red base! Happy now?"

"Thank you command! You know you should be happy to do these things!"

Command didn't answer and just hung up. Jake did the same.

"Finally, a new guy!" said Kevin.

Jake turned to Kevin. "What are you excited about?"

"More players the better!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever! If there's one thing I learned on this mission, it's to stop trying after you've failed. I wish I could do the same with the flag."

Jake and Kevin just stood in one spot and did nothing while waiting for their new soldier to come. The pelican dropped down on top of the base. Jake ran to the pelican to see at least four soldiers with rifles on board.

"Sweet!" said Jake. "They sent more than one soldier?"

One of the soldiers stepped forward. "No! The extra soldiers are just here to make sure that you don't get on and leave."

Jake stared at him. "Dang! How did you know?"

"Just a guess."

Another soldier in red mjoliner armor stepped out of the pelican with a battle rifle.

"Corporal Bill, reporting for duty!" said the soldier.

"Why does command send us with just one soldier every time? In fact, why did they send another corporal?" asked Jake.

"Because they hate you!" said one of the marines as they all get in the pelican and fly away leaving Bill behind with Jake and Kevin. Jake punched the ground with his sniper rifle out of anger because he missed his chance to board the pelican and leave. After that, Kevin and Jake turned to Bill. Jake spoke up.

"Alright corporal, listen up! We have already captured the flag once and failed because this idiot over here dropped it."

"A flag?" asked Bill. "You mean it? A flag is here?"

"Well, yea! Pretty retarded and gay, I know!"

"Sweet!"

"…….Whatever! Anyway, this moron here is private Kevin."

"You ready to take out these noobs?" Kevin asked Bill.

"Noob? What's a noob?" asked Bill.

"WHAT! You gotta be kidding me! Well, you are for starters."

"Alright! Let's go get that flag and kill all the aliens!"

"WAIT!" said Jake. "It's not that easy!"

Bill turned to Jake in an angry look and aimed his weapon at him. "I SAID, WE'RE GOING TO GO OVER THERE AND TAKE THAT FREAKING FLAG!"

"We'll go over there in a moment! PUT THAT DOWN!" Bill lowers his weapon but he was still impatient. "Calm down! We need to think of a well-thought out plan first, that's what Max always did."

"If only we had the warthog again" said Kevin. "I could drive it out there again, crash it, wait for you guys, and I grab the flag!"

"Except that plan was terrible!"

"We got the flag though."

"Yea, but we lost two soldiers! If we were going to do the same thing again, we could lose two more! They would most likely be me and Bill but more importantly, me!"

"You wouldn't have to run out into the open like Chris did!"

"NO! WE'RE NOT DOING THE FREAKING PLAN!"

"I have a plan" suggested Bill. "Let me do everything and be the hero!"

They both turn to Bill and Jake spoke. "Normally I would agree with that but……" Jake turns to see Kevin trying to wander off, again. "GET BACK HERE!"

"OOOOHHHHHH!" moaned Kevin as he walked back with his head hanging low.

Jake continued. "But unfortunately, we all need to help."

"Yea, what a great job you did before! You lost the flag? You guys must be terrible at this!"

"OH shut up! This time will be different. This time, you two are running in and I will……"

"YOUR SENDING US IN TO KILL US?" interrupted Kevin.

"NO! NOW LISTEN! Anyway, I cover you with sniper fire from the right ledge just outside the ledge. One guy grabs the flag and the other guy, the one who doesn't have the flag, will cover him."

"That plan sucks" said Bill.

"Yea? Well, SO DOES LIFE! WE'RE DOING IT!"

"I'm in Jake!" said Kevin.

"Thank you Kevin."

"Suck up" said Bill.

"Hey, knock it off! You kind of a jerk! I don't like Kevin that much either but at least this time he agrees! Now cooperate."

"Just let me get in there! I'll be in and out with the flag in no time!"

"For the last time NO!"

"I'm hungry" said Kevin, not even listening to the other two.

"TOO BAD!" said Jake. "WE HAVE TO GET THE FLAG FIRST, unfortunately."

"I thought we were finally becoming friends!"

"More like lovers!" chuckled Bill.

Jake turned to Bill. "Bill, shut up!" He turns back to Kevin. "Man, I think I found someone I hate more than you!"

"Well thank you!" said Kevin gratefully.

"No problem. Now, we all ready?"

"I'm ready" said Kevin.

Bill just shrugged and went "EH!"

"Close enough!" said Jake. "Let's do this…..and get it over with!"

**Thus ends another chapter! What will happen to these three? Find out next chapter. Please leave more reviews if you want the story to continue. Let's say at least 7 or 8! Thank you for the other reviews! -)**


	10. Here We Go Again

**Here's chapter 9. Enjoy and keep sending in reviews if you want the story to continue! BTW, I'm aware that two of the lines in "Saving Private Kevin" came from RvB. This was just a different twist to it and I wanted to see if anyone caught it!  
**

**Here we go Again**

Jake, Kevin, and their new "friend" Bill were in the base loading magazines into their battle rifles and Jake's sniper rifle. Jake finished first and ran outside to wait for the other two. Five minutes went by.

"Aren't you guys done yet?" yelled Jake.

Kevin ran outside the base. "Jake?"

"What is it now, Kevin?"

"I don't like our new friend!"

"Friend? I don't know about you but he's not my friend! The only solution to your problem, whatever it is, is to stop being friends with him. It's as simple as that! Oh, by the way, what did he do to you that made you so upset?"

"…….He made fun of me!"

"That's it?" said Jake. He puts his hand on his head in disbelief, sighed, and then continued. "Ok, how did he make fun of you?"

"He said I suck!"

"Agreeable so far!"

"He also said I was gay and that he was better than me! Then he said he was going to kill me in my sleep!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "For crying out load! BILL, GET OUT HERE!"

Bill ran out. "We finally ready?"

Jake stared at both of them. "Look here Bill and Kevin, you two have to cooperate together if we want to get out of here!"

"What if we…." started Kevin.

"Shut up Kevin! Anyway, Bill, stop calling Kevin names, threatening him, and being a freaking jerk! Kevin, stop crying to me about your problems with Bill and everything else around you or your personal life! I'm NOT YOUR FREAKING MOTHER! You got that?"

"You sure look like his mother!" said Bill. Jake just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"I got off easy." Said Kevin.

"No one did!" said Jake, annoyed now. "Does anyone else have a problem here?"

"Actually, I…" started Bill.

"Ok then!" interrupted Jake. "Let's get this over with."

Jake, Kevin, and Bill picked up their weapons and ran out toward the blue base. They ran up and around through the cave to avoid detection. They all hid behind the rock under the cave again.

"Everyone remember the plan?" asked Jake. "If not, I'm not explaining it again!"

"I remember my plan!" said Bill. "So, let's do it."

"Man, your just like Chris. NO! We're not letting you do all the work! NOW FOCUS!" yelled Jake as he turned to Kevin. "How bout you Kevin, do you remember what our plan was?"

Kevin just paused for a second and answered. "……I'm hungry!"

"(sigh) I'm surrounded by freaking idiots!"

Jake walks up onto the ledge above. He turns down toward Bill and Kevin.

"Fine, the plan was that I snipe from the right and distract them while you two run into the base. One person grabs the flag while the other covers him! Now don't run out until I give the signal!"

"What's the signal?" asked Kevin.

"I'll just tell you when it's ok! Good luck guys!"

Jake runs into the cave and came out the other side. He could see the elites' base with his sniper rifle. He laid down and aimed at an elite. He turns on his radio.

"Get ready to move." said Jake.

Meanwhile, Bill and Kevin were waiting for the signal. Bill heard Jake over his radio but Kevin wasn't listening. He turns to Bill.

"Was that Jake saying it was ok?" asked Kevin.

Bill took his chance. "No!" he started. "That was Jake saying that he agrees with my plan and you should stay behind."

"That doesn't sound like Jake!"

"Well, that's what he said!"

"OK, I will listen to Jake and we will be best friends!"

Jake was still on the ledge above the blue base. He aimed at one elite and fired, shooting him in the head. The other elites notice and fired back. Jake hid in the cave loading his sniper rifle and contacted the other two.

"OK!" he yelled. MOVE OUT! I GOT THEM DISTRACTED!"

Bill ran out from behind the rock while Kevin did as Bill said and stayed behind. Bill ran out with his battle rifle blazing at the elites. The elites fired back and injured his armor. Jake sniped two more elites before he noticed that Bill was firing his rifle and that he was alone. Bill had killed three elites as he ran to the front of the base and threw a grenade inside. Jake turned the radio back on and hid in the cave.

"BILL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M SUPPOSED TO DISTRACT THEM WHILE YOU AND KEVIN RUN IN! AND WHERE'S KEVIN?"

"I TOLD YOU! THAT PLAN IS TERRIBLE! KEVIN DROPPED OUT!" Bill yelled back.

"You don't like it because we're helping you and it's not your plan!"

"That's not true!"

"YES IT IS! AND THERE'S NO WAY KEVIN WOULD DROP OUT! NOW YOU MUST WAIT THERE FOR HIM!"

Bill ignored him and ran inside. Jake ran back into the cave and back out the other side to see Kevin just standing there. Jake jumped off the ledge down to Kevin.

"Why did you go with his gay plan?" asked Kevin.

"I didn't!" answered Jake. "He ran in on his own. Why didn't you run out?"

"He told me that you said to stay while Bill runs out!"

"…….Does that sound like me?"

"………seven!"

Jake was starting to get annoyed. They heard the voice again from the alarm. "Red team, has the flag!"

"At least we now have the flag!" thought Jake.

"What if he runs through the teleporter?" asked Kevin.

"Good thinking!" said Jake as he turned on his radio. "Bill, run through the teleporter!"

"Got it!" answered Bill as he ran up the ramp with elites chasing him. Jake turned off his radio. "That was actually good thinking Kevin!" he said.

"NO!" said Kevin. "I mean that the warthog is still over the teleporter!"

Jake turns out to the teleporter to see the warthog still on the exit. "WHAT! HOLY CRAP! WE'D BETTER HURRY!" They both run out to move the warthog.

Meanwhile, the elites were ganging up on Bill as he ran onto the roof. He mêlées one in the back and kills him. He runs inside the teleporter.

"So long, noobs!" screamed Bill.

Bill waited inside the teleporter but he wasn't teleporting. Meanwhile, Jake and Kevin walked, not ran, to the warthog and took their most precious time pushing the warthog off the tleporter exit. Bill continued waiting.

"Yep…….any moment now, I'll be teleporting out there and away from here………….WHAT THE FRICK IS GOING ON! HELP!"

The elites were waiting too but Bill wouldn't teleport. "SO!" Bill said to the elites. "How's being an alien?"

The elites fired their weapons at Bill and he dropped the flag. Jake and Kevin had finally pushed the warthog off the exit when Bill's corpse popped out of the teleporter.

"Bill!" said Kevin. "This is no time to nap and where's the flag?"

Jake bent over his corpse and felt his pulse. "He's not sleeping, he's dead!"

"Really?"

"Guess so!"

"Hm………"

The voice went off again. "Blue team, flag returned!" Jake and Kevin just stared at each other, then at Bill's corpse, and back at each other again.

"Guess we better go get the flag again!" said Kevin.

"Guess so!" said Jake.

They both just left Bill behind and ran off toward the base. Meanwhile, the elites high-five each other on a job well done. One of the elites started shaking, lost his balance, and fell. One of the elites asked him if he was ok in his elite talk.

"(You ok?)"

The elite got up and answered, again in an elite language. "(Eh-hm……I'm fine! I think I had better take out that sniper that's up there!)"

"(Alright, but hurry up!)"

The elite jumped off the base and ran up to where Jake was sniping and ran through the cave. Jake and Kevin were still running toward the base. Jake sniped an elite while Kevin fired at them with his carbine.

"Why do you still have that carbine?" asked Jake. "Why don't you use a battle rifle?"

"I like it! I like it!" answered Kevin.

"Whatever, let's do this thing!"

The elites fired back as Kevin ran inside the base. Jake stood outside and covered the entrance. Kevin ran behind a wall inside and threw a grenade inside.

**BOOM!**

The grenade exploded as Kevin saw an elite's corpse fly out next to him. He ran inside and grabbed the flag and the usual alarm went off again. Elites blasted carbines and plasma rifles down into the base. Kevin ran out the front with the flag and ran back toward the red base. Jake got up and ran after him. As soon as he caught up to Kevin, he looked behind them to see that the elites were not chasing them this time.

"Where are they?" asked Kevin.

"Who cares, let's go back to……..WAIT!"

Jake paused as he heard a noise from the other side of the hill.

"What's that noise?" asked Jake. "……….HOLY CRAP! RUN!

Three purple hovercrafts, otherwise known as ghosts, flew out from behind the hill and drove after the two, plasma rounds blazing. Jake and Kevin hid in a circle of rocks.

"We can't out run them!" said Jake.

"We have to fight?" asked Kevin. "We could take the tank no problem, so I'm sure we can take these noobs as well!"

"The tank was just luck!"

"Hey, I took out the tank!"

"Exactly!"

"……Good point!"

"Anyway, we had better try to take them out."

"Sure! I'll just put the flag down and….."

"NO! DON'T DROP IT! In fact, you might want to stay here and run. I'll cover you!"

"Alright!"

Jake ran out from behind the rocks and fired his rifle but they didn't do much to the ghosts. The ghosts noticed him and fired back. Kevin, who didn't even pay any attention to Jake's orders, ran out to a ghost. The ghost noticed him and tried to run him over. Kevin ducked and the ghost missed. Jake sniped an elite out of his ghost and blew it up with a grenade. Plasma sparks filled the air.

"One down!" said Jake.

Kevin was dancing around the ghost while he still had the flag. He had just dodged the ghost again when he jumped into the air and on the ghost. He had dropped the flag. He spun around, kicked the elite out of his seat, and took over the ghost. He then ran over the elite that was driving it.

Jake, however, was having a tough time with the last ghost. He had used up most of his sniper rounds and the ghost was only barely damaged. He ran behind another rock as the ghost pinned him down. Kevin learned the controls quickly and drove over. He fired plasma rounds at the other ghost. The elite driving it quickly noticed and fired back. The battle between the two lasted a little while around the red base. Kevin's ghost was critically damaged when he fired the final shots and destroyed the other ghost.

**BOOM!**

"WWWWOOOOOOO-HHHHOOOOOOOO!" cheered Kevin as he drove back where Jake was and got out.

"Nice work Kevin!" said Jake. "But, where's the flag?"

Kevin gulped. "I left it….back….there!...oops!"

"WHAT!"

They both looked over to see the flag just disappear. "Blue team, flag returned!" Jake just stared at Kevin with a disgusted look in his helmet.

"NO! WHY DID YOU DROP IT?" Jake yelled.

"It was heavy and I need both arms!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SACRIFIESED THE FLAG IN ORDER TO TAKE OUT A FREAKING GHOST?"

"……….yea, pretty much!"

Jake dropped to the ground again. "NNNOOOOOOO! WHY?"

Kevin just watched him. "Are you going to do that every time?"

"Maybe."

Jake stood back up, still angry with Kevin. The elite that had run off after Jake had just run up behind them and spoke in English this time.

"Hey guys!" it said in a familiar voice.

Jake and Kevin turned to the elite and freaked out.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Jake. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

The two Spartans picked up their rifles and fired at the elite but missed. The elite spoke again.

"Lower your weapons soldiers!" commanded the elite.

Jake and Kevin did as they were told and Jake spoke. "Holy crap……….MAX?"

Kevin just stared at him. "WWWHHHHHAAAAAAAA?"

Max was in an elite's body. He looked at both of them and continues. "That's right ladies, I'm back."

**So you thought he was dead? Well, you thought right, he's still dead but not his spirit. Is the suspense building inside you? Do you feel that you can't wait until the next chapter? Well the next chapter is coming soon to a computer near you if I get a total of at least 9 reviews so send them in. So be patient! Oh, and Max coming back is going to be as less like RvB as possible so NO COMPLAINTS in your reviews!**


	11. The Return of Max

**Chapter 10 is here at last! Enjoy and keep on reviewing!**

**The Return of Max**

Max had just returned to the red team, or the remainder of, and had possessed an elite's body. It is now the next morning and everyone slept in late. Jake got up and ran onto the roof to contact command yet again.

"Corporal Jake to command! Come in!" said Jake over the radio.

"What's your situation Jake?" responded command. "Did you get the flag back yesterday?"

"No! We didn't!"

"Well then, get it again! Command ou……."

"NO! WAIT! That's not what I called about!"

"What else is there to talk about? You failed at getting the flag again! You must really suck at this!"

"Yea, we know. NOW we…….."

"Maybe, we should pull you two out and get some Spartans down there who could do it no problem."

Jake thought for a minute and continued. "Alright!"

"What?"

"Sure! Get us out of here! I don't mind."

"…..Well, just for that, you must be punished by staying down there! Unless you quit."

"OK!"

"And, now you can't quit! HA! TAKE THAT"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Can I please finish?"

"Fine!"

"Ok, Kevin and eye had just failed getting the flag, again, when we found something weird!"

"What is it?"

"Max is back."

"Impossible! You guys must be going nuts!"

"No, seriously! He's an elite now….Well, actually, he's a ghost or spirit that has possessed an elite's body."

"……That's it?"

"Do you think you could send down red armor that would fit him so we could identify him?"

"Fine! Luckily, we just stole some red armor from an elite two days ago!"

"Not like I care, but why did you steal elite armor two days ago?"

"Just in case you decided that you wanted to put Max, who had possessed an elite, in the armor so you could identify him………..Anyway, the armor will be delivered within the next shipment. Command out………."

Jake just stared out into space, wondering. Kevin and Max got up and ran to the top of the base with Jake.

"What did command want?" asked Max.

"I just called them to get you some new red armor sir." said Jake.

"New red armor? I don't need red armor!"

"But you said yesterday that you did!"

"That doesn't sound like me!"

Kevin interrupted. "What do we do about Bill?"

Jake turns to Kevin. "What about Bill?"

"His body is still out there!"

"……Why do you even care Kevin? He was a jerk who didn't respect you or me! Well, I don't respect you either but he didn't respect my leadership and that is always the worst part."

"Yea, it's always is the worst part!"

Jake turned back to Max. "What exactly happened since you died? And how were you able to possess that elite? And if you came back, not that I care or anything, shouldn't Chris have come back too?"

"Negative!" said Max.

"Why not?"

"I told him not to! He screwed up the mission before, so I thought what are the odds that he'll do it again!"

"That's true!"

"I didn't know him very well anyway." said Kevin.

"I don't think anyone did." said Jake. "I had just met him as soon as I got here and he died later that day. Anyway, continue on with your story, Max."

"I hadn't even begun!" said Max.

"Whatever."

"Ok, so it's like this, and Kevin don't wander off!"

"It's ok." said Kevin. "I'm starting to take classes."

"Or." said Jake. "You could just not wander off! Save those classes for everything else that's wrong with you!"

"THERE IS NOTHING ELSE!"

"AS I was saying." interrupted Max.

Both of them turn to Max. "Sorry Max, please continue." said Jake.

"It's not much of a long story but…..."

"Thank goodness!"

"It was just after I died when I went into this spirit-like-form or a ghost if you will. I saw you guys fail the first time and so I decided not to come back for a little while because I didn't want to be involved for the moment."

"Sounds reasonable!"

"I saw that you got a new recruit and I somehow new that something was going to go horribly wrong, seeing as how he was a jerk anyway! So, when you decided to go out with the plan, I was going to posses…….name?"

"Bill!"

"BILL'S body and take over as sergeant once more."

"I would have let you, so what stopped you?"

"Well, I was going to but as soon as I got down there, he had already died! So I just grabbed this elite's body instead."

"Did the other elites notice?"

"Let's hope not. In fact, I think not because as soon as I got back up, they asked if I was ok. I said I was ok and that I was going to kill you." So, I ran up the ledge and through the cave when I had heard that you two had the flag. I looked back down to see FOUR ghosts behind you."

"Wait, four? There were three!"

"Three that got by me! I sniped at one of them and he came after me as the other ones ran after you. I threw a plasma grenade at him and he jumped out of the now destroyed ghost. He fired his dual plasma rifles at me and I answered him with my carbine. After battling out with him for a while, I finally killed him and ran to where you guys were after you two one against the other two ghosts. Then, I said hi to you, then you both freaked out, then I…"

"Yea Yea." Interrupted Jake. "We know that part!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Anyway, some of that with you fighting one of the ghosts seemed a little hard to believe! No offence!"

"WHAT? Of course I did."

"But when you told it, you seemed…"

"I SAID I KILLED AN ELITE IN A GHOST!" Max interrupted.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, sir!"

Max looked around. "Where's KEVIN!"

"Don't worry, I'm used to him disappearing now!"

Kevin walked back up onto the base with a package. "Package here!"

"Your armor's here sir." said Jake.

"Excellent!" said Max. "Kevin did you hear any of my story?"

"…….Some of it!" said Kevin.

"Want me to tell it again?"

Jake and Kevin looked at each other and then back at Max. "NO!"

"Well then! It's time to form our next plan!"

"What is it?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know yet! THAT'S WHY I SAID LET'S FORM OUR NEXT PLAN! DON'T YOU LISTEN?"

"…….Sometimes!"

Max shook his head in disbelief and asked himself. "Why did I come back?"

**What will happen to Max, Jake, and Kevin? I will need at least 1 more review to continue! Thank you!  
**


	12. Spartan vs Elite

**Chapter 11 is here. Enjoy!**

**Spartan vs Elite**

The reds were going over their next plan inside the red base. Max, who was still possessing the elite's body, was giving out the orders.

"Since the main problem every time has been because of Kevin carrying the flag," said Max. "I think Jake should grab it this time."

Jake just stared at him. "WHAT! I'm not carrying that thing!"

"Well, do you want to get out of this place or not?"

"I do but that flag is dangerous! Therefore, I think Kevin should be our official flag barer of this squad!"

"Why me?" asked Kevin.

"Were you not just listening?"

"No! It's me, remember?"

"Oh yea! You never listen. Anyway, I don't know if you noticed, but……..hm….how should I put this in the nicest way possible………hmmm……nobody likes you…very well………..at all!"

"Yea, I know! But what does that have to do with me carrying the flag every time?"

"Because whoever is carrying the flag has the most dangerous and life-threatening run back here."

Kevin thought a minute and then understood. "ooooooOOOOOOOOOHHHHHhhhh!"

"Wow! Kevin learned something!" mumbled Jake as he turned back to Max. "Another thing, I don't think it really matters on who's carrying the flag, I think it depends on how good the whole team is!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Max.

"I just can't believe we failed this task twice already! We must suck at this."

"Either that or you just don't want to carry the flag!"

"…….Well……………that's part of it."

"Yea, I'm sure it is! Then what's the other part?"

"One of the other parts is……yea, I don't want to carry it. But the second other part of it is if I were to choose who would die out of the both of us, it would be Kevin!"

"Too bad! Your carrying the flag!" commanded Max.

"Don't worry Jake" said Kevin, trying to comfort Jake. "It's fun to carry the flag!"

"Yea, to you!" said Jake turning to Kevin. "You still think that this is a game."

"No I don't!"

"WHAT?"

"I mean…….Yea…I……no I don't!"

"Yea sure!" said Jake as he turned back to Max.

"Another thing, I thought you went along with everything Jake!" said Max.

"I used to!" said Jake. "But since you died, I kinda stopped."

"Anyway, back to my plan, I think you should at least try carrying the flag just this once. If you don't like it, try, try again. and if that doesn't work, then you just waisted a lot of time trying to do something that you just couldn't do and you failed miserably……then I suppose Kevin can go back to carrying the flag again!"

Jake sighed. "Fine. I'll try it once. ONCE!"

"Good! Kevin will cover you!"

"WHAT! Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with! Plus, PLEASE tell me that your coming too!"

"Why would I?"

"It would be helping the team and I don't know about you but I don't think Kevin is very accurate with the sniper rifle!"

"Who says he's using it?"

"He's not?"

"COURSE NOT! Would you ever trust him with it? He's kill us all!"

"Good point! But I think you should come along too!"

Max sighs. "Alright! But only because it's your birthday!"

Jake starred at him for a moment! "It's not my birthday! You never remembered my birthday anyway!"

"No I don't! Well it's just to make you happy then! Are you happy?"

"…(sniff)…..a little!"

"GOOD! Now let's MOVE OUT!"

They both turned to see that Kevin, for the very first time, was still there. He sniffed once.

"I was standing here the whole time when you were talking about ME! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA!"

Max and Jake starred at him as he cried. "………..So…..you ready?" asked Max.

Kevin looked at both of them. "Yea, let's go!" he said, not crying. In fact, it sounded as though he never did cry.

All three of them ran out of the base with Max leading and still in the elite body.

"Wait!" said Jake, everyone stopped. "Won't the elites notice you in that body? I mean, your wearing red armor now. Why don't we slip you in your blue armor and you can sneak in and cover for us?"

Max looked back at him. "As I told you before, stop making sense! The way I see it, the other elites will see me, their friend, as a traitor!"

"So….they'll kill you and your cover will be blown?"

"What did I just say about making sense?"

Jake sighed. "sorry sir!"

"No seriously, I forgot!"

Jake took his chance. "You said make as much sense as possible!"

"Oh, ok." Said Max as he turned and continued running with the other two. They ran to the left and hid in the area of rocks and hid behind a rock.

"Ok! So do we all remember the plan?" asked Max.

"I unfortunately do!" said Jake.

Max turned to him. "What's that attitude supposed to mean?"

"NOTHING!"

"Where's Kevin?"

"Over there by the teleporter!"

Kevin was looking down to see Bill's body still there. "HEY GUYS!" he called to them. "Not that I care or anything, but we should ship Bill's body out of here!"

"WHY?" asked Max.

"I DON'T KNOW! IN FACT NEVER MIND! WE CAN DO IT LATER!"

Kevin ran back to Max and Jake. "In fact, his body blocks the teleporter quite nicely."

"You see? It works out! NOW, we all ready?"

"Ready!" said Jake and Kevin.

"CHARGE!"

Max ran out into the open and fired his carbine to the top of the base. The elites noticed, screamed their elite scream, and ducked for cover. They spoke to each other in their language.

"(Where did that come from?)" asked one elite.

One of the elites peeked out to see a red elite firing at their base. Max fired and killed another elite. The elite that had peeked out hid again.

"(I think that's the guy who went to kill that cowardly sniper! He has betrayed us!)"

"(He has a name you know! You never remember anyone's names!)"

"(Nobody does! Let's just kill that friggin traitor!)"

All of the elites rolled out of their hiding spot and fired their plasma rifles and carbines once more. Max kept firing his carbine and killed an elite. Plasma bullets fired at him but even the elite armor could take it but not as much as the Spartan. Max noticed his armor was going down faster than his old one so he hid behind the rock on the opposite side from where Jake and Kevin were waiting. Max gave them the signal as he reloaded.

"THAT'S IT KEVIN!" screamed Jake. "LET'S GO!"

"Right!" said Kevin.

Since they were running closer and closer, Jake pulled out his pistol and fired at the crowed of elites killing one. Max finished reloading and ran out. Guns blazed back and forth between the two sides. Kevin fired his battle rifle, Jake his pistol, and Max fired his carbine from the very back.

"WER'RE GOING IN!" said Jake over the radio.

"I GOTCHA COVERED!" said Max back to him.

Jake and Kevin ran in the front entrance. An elite ran inside too. They ran into the elite in the big room where the flag was. The elite reached inside his armor and took out a small handle. He swung it once and it turned into a sword.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Jake. "KEVIN, COVER ME!"

"GOT IT!" answered Kevin.

Jake ran back behind the wall and the elite chase him. Kevin fired at his back but this elite had slightly tougher armor. Jake grabbed the flag and usual alarm and voice went off. Jake jumped down the hole and ran outside. The elite ran down after him and Kevin followed. Jake ran as fast as he could and he ran past Max who was out of ammo now and hiding behind a rock, not noticing Jake run by with the elite right behind them!

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" screamed Jake.

"HOLD ON!" shouted Kevin firing his rifle.

The elite, however was slightly faster and caught up to Jake in the middle of the canyon and swung his sword at him. Jake fell to the ground unconscious and dropped the flag. The elite laughed as he walked over to where Jake was laying to kill him.

"(he he he! Say good night, _Spartan!_)"

The elite picked up his sword, held it high in the air, and was about to swing down on Jake when he suddenly lost his balance and fell. Kevin had jumped on him out of nowhere. He jumped on the elite and hit is head with id rifle. The elite swung his sword over and knocked Kevin over. The elite got up and ran to Kevin and swung his sword again. Kevin quickly rolled over and threw a rock at the elite, hitting his chest. The elite took out a plasma rifle and fired it at Kevin. Kevin responded by taking out his battle rifle and firing at the elite's hand, braking his plasma rifle.

The elite shook his hand and jumped high into the air over Kevin who was still firing his battle rifle. The elite came down and kicked Kevin's head in mid air. Kevin fell over and dropped his battle rifle. He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself back on his feet only to see the elite pick up his battle rifle, toss it, and slashed his sword, breaking Kevin's rifle in half.

Kevin and the elite started circling around each other waiting for the other one to strike first. Kevin ran forward and punched the elite in the face. The elite swung his sword up and cut Kevin's arm. Kevin backed off and felt for his arm. The elite ran forward but Kevin jumped aside. His armor recharged as he ran back toward the elite. The elite swung his sword down but Kevin grabbed his wrist and pushed the sword back to the elite as hard as he could. They both pushed the sword back to the other one for a little bit. Kevin lost his balance and fell. The elite tried to take his chance and put all his might down at Kevin but he still resisted as the sword came toward him closer and closer.

Just then, Kevin jerked his foot up, kicking the elite in the groin. The elite bent forward in pain. Kevin got up panting as he ran behind the elite and kicked him over. The elite laid there as Kevin pulled on the sword but the elite wasn't going to let go easily. Kevin punched the elite in the face which caused him to let go. Kevin steeped on the elite's chess, picked up the sword, and stuck it right through his chess, where the heart was. Kevin left the sword in the elite's corpse as he kicked him over.

"He-he-he, noob!" Kevin said with pride.

Max finally ran over to Kevin.

"Did I miss anything?" said Max panting.

Kevin thought a minute. "No! Not much!" he said sarcastically. "Spite the fact that I just almost died fighting an elite!"

"…….Good for you! Now, where's Jake?"

Kevin turned toward Jake, who was still knocked out. "Over there!"

"Well, let's get him inside and call in a medic." said Max.

"You mean you didn't see me fight that elite?"

"What elite?"

Kevin sighed. "The one that I just killed with no weapons! The one that lays dead over there!" He pointed to the elite's corpse. Max looked at the corpse and then back at Kevin.

"Nope! Didn't see it!"

"FRICK!"

"Calm down! I believe you! Good job!"

"Ok, good!"

"Now, let's take Jake inside!"

Jake's view was pitch black. He moaned as he woke up to see bright lights above. He heard someone talking to Max saying that he was awake and would be ok. He then heard Max say _thank you _to the voice and then he heard Max complain about the bill. Then he heard a ship take off which woke him up completely. He sat up.

"WAIT!" Jake screamed. "I'M COMING TOO! DON'T LEAVE MMMEEEEEEEE!"

"The ship's already gone Jake." said Kevin. Jake looked at Kevin to see a bandage wrapped around his arm, where the cut from earlier was.

Jake looked away from Kevin and crossed his arms. "Crap!"

Max walked into the room. "You look better!"

"I'm fine, but where's the flag?"

Kevin and Max looked at each other, then at Jake, then back at each other, then back at Jake.

"What flag?" asked Kevin.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU LOST THE FLAG AGAIN!"

"Calm down Jake!" Max said. "Kevin here apparently saved your life. He even got a cut while doing it. He sacrificed the flag for your li……"

"YEA yea yea!" interrupted Jake. "But if Kevin was busy, then why didn't YOU grab it?"

"I was trying to stick to the plan!"

"HUH?"

"As in, you were supposed to carry the flag, not me!"

Jake covered his eyes with his hands in disbelief. "HOLY CRAP!"

"I have a feeling we will get it soon."

"Here he goes again!" said Kevin

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up for a second Jake!" said Max. "I think it's only fair that from now on, whoever is in the base first should grab the flag. I'm sure that it could work that way!"

"Well, your plans used to be good! Maybe you'll get a break through soon……soon."

Jake got up and out of bed. "As long as I stick with my sniper rifle!"

"Oh yea! I sold that in order to pay for your medical bill!"

Jake turned to Max. "WHAT!"

"But, I bought you this one!" said Max as he pulled out a brand new sniper rifle.

"Ssssoooooo, what is the point of this one? It looks completely identical."

"It is the same brand! I just felt guilty and sold Kevin stuffed bear collection in order to pay for it!"

"Oh, your forgiven then!"

Kevin turned to Max with a slight upset sounding voice. "What!"

Max turned to Kevin. "NOTHING!"

**WOO! That was probably one of the longest chapters of the whole story. So what will happen next? Will they ever get the flag? Will you keep reading? Will I ever stop asking questions?...NEVER! Keep on reading in order to find out and KEEP on sending in those reviews and the story will continue on. There isn't much more to go so I will continue if I get at least 10 reviews.**


	13. Is There No End?

**Chapter 12 is up! Enjoy and keep on reviewing!**

**Is There No End?**

It is yet again the next morning in Blood Gulch. Max had been up all night making a new plan in order to capture that flag! He was very tired. Jake had also woken up and made a full recovery from the _"incident."_ Kevin……..is fine, thank you! Anyway, Max has called for a group meeting on top of the base.

"Well Jake, Kevin, I have been up all night but I think I have finally come up with the perfect plan!" said Max.

"Does it involve me carrying the flag?" asked Jake. "If so, then I'm just going to have to say that it sucks and no I won't do it and I quit the army! So-long!"

Jake was just walking away when Max stopped him.

"Jake, get back here! You haven't even heard what it is yet and your wrong!"

Jake turned around and walked back. "Well then! What's it called?"

"The greatest plan ever though of by man!"

Jake and Kevin just stared at him. "………That's it?" questioned Kevin.

"What do you mean _is that it?"_

"You can pretty much give any plan that name sir, good or bad. No offense!"

"Well, that's what this one is called because the title says it all!"

Jake sighs. "Ok, let's hear it!"

Max opens the envelope and reads it. "Ok, we have to……engage the enemy base…."

"Yea?"

"Run inside."

"Yea?"

"Grab the flag…."

"YEA?"

"…..and run back here! OH, and don't get killed!" finished Max as he put the letter back into the envelope and grinned his elite grin about his new plan. Jake and Kevin just stared at him with confusion.

"Ugh…..isn't that just the mission objective? And it sounded really simple and it wouldn't work that easily." said Jake.

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Kevin.

Max turned to Jake. "You see?" he said. "I guess some people know true works of art when they see or hear it!"

"Alright, let's do it……I guess!" said Jake.

"That's the spirit Jake! This plan will work, trust me!"

"Your plans used to anyway!"

"ALRIGHT! Let's MOVE OUT!" As for me, I will sit on the hill up there and walk you through the plan!"

Jake rolled his eyes and ran off with Kevin. "Whatever!"

Max ran to the right and up into the cave. Jake and Kevin ran out in the middle to the elite's base.

"I've got a clear shot on them with my rifle sir!" said Jake.

"Permission denied! We must sneak in!"

"What if they know we're coming?"

"They won't now run in….trust me!"

"Fine! I'll trust you on this one!"

"I don't know what your problem is!" said Kevin. "it seems like a well thought out plan!"

Jake turned to Kevin. "It's way too simple!"

"Exactly! It's easy to remember!"

"…….Let's just go!"

Jake and Kevin ran up to the base and snuck inside from the bottom. They walked into the elevator and went up.

"I think we're clear!" whispered Kevin.

They both went up to see that the room was crowded with elites. Jake and Kevin didn't say anything but the elites immediately turned around and stared at him.

"Take the flag!" commanded Max over the radio.

"We kind of have a problem!" said Jake back to him.

"Kill them, take the flag and run!"

Jake picked up his sniper rifle and shot one elite in the head. Kevin didn't hesitate he ran forward and grabbed the flag. The elites fired their rifles at both of them. Kevin melees one in the back, which killed him, and ran out the front door. Jake ran down the elevator and killed a few more elites on the way out. Kevin ran back to base.

"Now take it back to base!" said Max.

"Where are you anyway?" asked Kevin.

"Back at base of course!"

"That quickly?" asked Jake.

"I ran back a long time ago."

Jake and Kevin ran on top of the base.

"Wow!" said Jake in amazement. "That actually worked?"

Just then, a sniper shot came out of no where and shot Kevin's hand in which he dropped the flagged and it returned. They all looked out beyond the base to see a huge crowd of elites run away, laughing. Jake and Kevin look at Max.

Max shrugged. "HUH! How bout that?" Jake and Kevin just continued staring at him.

Anyway, the sun rose over Blood Gulch, again. Actually, more like again and again and again! A whole week had gone by and the Red Team had failed a total of 12 times at least! It had become almost seemingly impossible to do such a simple and pointless task. All their plans ended up failing one way or another. One time, they were half way back to the base covering Kevin, who had the flag, but Kevin had run off behind their backs and go to the bathroom so the flag was left alone. Another time, they dressed in blue armor, hoping to trick the elites in which it worked until Kevin took the flag while they were looking. And another time where they eventually flipped out and tried to kill each other but that didn't work either (don't ask how they all lived and of course Max is already dead.)

We now rejoin Max, Jake, and Kevin getting ready to set off on their next attempt!

"Do we really have to go out again?" complained Jake.

"Yea!" said Kevin. "This game is rather boring now!"

"Let's just face it Max, we suck at this!"

"You guys are just going to quit that easily?" questioned Max.

"That easily? Your lucky we have been trying for two weeks straight! I wanted to quit long ago."

"Me too! But like you, I think this mission is pointless and I want to leave as well!"

"….So….why don't we?"

"We need to get this thing done, whatever the reason."

Jake sighed. "What's your plan?"

"I'll grab the flag this time, I guess." said Max.

"Whatever, let's just do this! OH, and Kevin already started."

They looked out to see Kevin running off (they were used to it by now and stopped caring long ago!) Jake and Max sighed at their next attempt as they ran off the base and caught up with Kevin who was behind the rocks to the left!

Jake turned to Max. "Gotcha covered sir!"

"GREAT!" said Max. "Kevin, we need you as an optional flag carrier in case I die!"

"I thought you were already dead?" asked Kevin. "Unless……YOUR NOT MAX!"

"OF COURSE I AM! NOW PAY ATTENTION!"

Kevin saluted him. "YES CAPTIN!"

"I'm a sergeant!"

"Really? I'm a private!"

"We don't care! NOW GET READY!"

Max loaded his carbine and ran up to the base. Luckily, the elites weren't paying much attention. In fact, it looked as though a few were missing. Max turned on his radio.

"They look as though they're waiting for something!" said Max over the radio. "Cover me with sniper fire if you can!"

"Yes sir!" responded Jake as he and Kevin moved forward and away from the rocks a little bit and to the right of the blue base (in the open.)

Max walked inside and hid behind the wall. He could hear elites on the other side, yet again. When Max accidentally took one step, the elites were suddenly drawn to the noise. The elites picked up their rifles and walked behind the wall. Max quickly ran to the other side, picked up a grenade, and threw it to the other side. The elites just stared at it as it exploded and killed all three.

_**BOOM!**_

The elites on top of the base heard the grenade explode and they heard that red team had the flag. They looked over to see Max running out into the open.

"THEY'RE ON TO ME! KILL THEM!" shouted Max over the radio.

Jake ran on top of the base and Kevin ran to the other side. They could see that two of the elites began to snipe at Max. They missed twice but one shot hit Max's leg and he ran for cover. Jake ran up to one sniper and punched him in the head. The elite quickly recovered and tried to fire at him but Jake punched the plasma beam rifle out of the way, kicked him in the groin, and butted him with his sniper rifle.

Kevin was stopped by three elites right behind him as he picked up his dual smg's and fired at them. They answered back and Kevin even had to hide behind the ramp for cover.

Jake had now run up to the other elite who was sniping at him up close. Jake backed up and off the base and ran back to the rocks. The elite kept sniping at him as he ran back. Jake picked up his rifle and sniped back but missed. The elite jumped out and sniped three times at him and hit his arm.

"FRICK!" screamed Jake as he hid behind the rock.

The elite sniped at the rock hoping to scare Jake but Jake just stood there. The elite fired at Jake some more as he rolled out from behind the rock. The elite hid behind the wall and waited for his rifle to cool off while Jake just sat out in the open. Jake fired his rifle just as the elite went back out from behind the wall and hit him in the head.

"YEA!" screamed Jake again. "HEADSHOT!"

The elite dropped his plasma beam rifle and fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Max saw both snipers die and started to run when he heard from nowhere…..

"FLAG CONTESTED!"

"Flag contested?" Max wondered. "What exactly does that mean?"

Max shrugged and ran around the wall on the right of the red base when he heard the teleporter being activated. He turned around to see a blue elite run off with a red flag.

"WHAT!" Max yelled. "SINCE WHEN DO WE HAVE A FLAG? Oh, right! I've noticed it in the base long ago. Guess we should have accounted for that!"

The elite ran into the cave and Max followed him. The elite heard someone running behind him and turned around to see an elite in red armor carrying a blue flag. The elite ran forward and swung his flag at Max but Max jumped out of the way and dropped the flag. The elite ran forward to return it but Max quickly got up and kicked him over. He ran over to pick up the blue flag as the elite got up and ready.

They both tried fist fighting each other without dropping their flag. They also tried hitting each other with their flags. Max held the very bottom of the flag and the elite held the bottom of his. They used their flags as swords and had a sword fight. They swung right, left, right, then left again but all swings were blocked. Max swung his flag at the elites arm which injured hit. The elite screamed his elite scream and Max backed up and threw his flag like a spear at him. The flag stuck threw his heart and it fell.

However, the elite threw the red flag a good long distance and Max ran after it. Max caught up to the flag and returned it. He then ran back into the cave but the flag had already returned.

"DANG!" said Max in frustration.

The radio turned on and Jake was talking at the other end. "MAX? did I just hear that the flag returned, again?"

Max ran back to the red base where the other two were. "Yea! But you missed a pretty interesting fight and apparently they want our flag as well."

Jake didn't answer. In fact, as soon as Max got back to base he saw Jake talking to command. Max turned to Kevin.

"Max?" started Kevin. "I'm scared of Jake now!"

"Jake scared me from the very beginning!" said Max. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! We got back here and as soon he heard that the flag was returned, he contacted command!"

Max turned to Jake. "JAKE! WAIT!"

Jake had just finished talking with command when he turned to Max. "What?"

"Don't quit just yet! I want that flag so we can prove to command that we don't suck!"

"Too late!" said Jake as he smiled an evil smile. "I've got a plan!"

"What plan?" asked Kevin.

Jake chuckled quietly. "OH! You'll see."

Just then, two pelicans dropped down on top of the red base and a marine jumped out and walked up to Jake.

"Where do you want it, sir?" asked the marine.

Jake pointed to the left of the base. "Over there!"

"Jake!" yelled Max. "What is going on?"

Jake turned to Max. "I have a plan that can't fail and it's not full of crap!"

"At least you didn't try to jump into the pelican again! Good boy!"

Max threw Jake a treat.

"Where's my treat?" asked Kevin rejected.

"Oh yea!" said Max as he picked up a dog biscuit and threw it into Kevin's mouth. The marine ran back over to Jake.

"Ok!" he started. "It's dropped off. Now where do you want the marines?"

Jake laughed. "Just drop them off next to the tank!"

**Don't miss the final chapter of "A Game of CTF!" The reason why the next chapter is the last one is because the story is starting to get repetitive and I'm running out of things to write about. BUT, before you get disappointed, I will come out with a sequel eventually. So, like I said, the next chapter will be the last and I'm kind of anxious to see what happens too so we'll say at least one more review. Thank you and be patient!**


	14. Game Over

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, here it is! Chapter 13! The final chapter! Will the Red Team be successful this time or will they screw it up again? Here is the final battle in Blood Gulch to determine the true owner of the flag. And here's another little surprise for you all...THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE WHOLE STORY! Enjoy and review!**

**Game Over!**

The pelican had just dropped off a total of ten marines and took off and out of Blood Gulch. Jake waved to the pelican as it took off and looked over at the group of marines but the one thing that caught his attention the most, was the tank. Max and Kevin were standing on the base and they were also staring at the tank. They looked at each other.

"Why didn't we ever think of this in the first place?" wondered Kevin.

Max turned to Kevin. "I'm actually not sure…..but I think Jake is getting smarter than both of us!"

"…..I like cookies."

"Scratch that! I'm sure he's definitely smarter than one of us at least!"

"Especially chocolate chip!"

"Yes! Thank you for sharing that with us!"

"Oatmeal is ok too."

"Ok…thank you, Kevin!" said Max, who was annoyed now, as he ran over to Jake who had just finished talking to the marines. Jake turned to him.

"This is a pretty good plan Jake but…."

Kevin ran up to them and interrupted. "I also love Oreos the most!"

Max turned to him. "omg! SHUT YOUR FRIGGIN MOUTH FOR THREE SECONDS!"

Kevin waited three seconds and continued. "I also like ice cream…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled both Max and Jake.

Kevin just sniffed twice and began to cry.

"WWAAAAHHH!"

He ran back inside the base. Max turned back around to Jake and continued.

"Ok. Anyway, this is a good plan but don't you think your going a little bit overboard? I mean, we're just going after a flag."

"You mean a flag that we just can't seem to catch no matter what plan we come up with. I think you just jealous because you didn't think of this aren't you?" asked Jake.

Max shrugged. "…..Yea, pretty much, but that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"Well….I forgot!"

"Well then, you're the sergeant of the group, therefore I think that you should lead these marines."

"And what will you do? Drive the tank?"

"That's the problem. I…don't exactly know how to drive the tank."

"Neither do I!" said Max. Just then, Max felt something fighting inside him. "URG!"

"Max? What's wrong?" asked Jake.

"I think the elite that I possessed is trying to brake free. OH, forget this! I think I will just leave and join Chris and Bill."

"Chris and Bill?"

Max turned to the right side of the canyon. "Yea! Those two have been sitting up there and laughing at you failed attempts."

Jake looked on top of the canyon wall and saw two ghost-like figures standing there. They noticed Jake and Max staring at them and hid behind a rock.

"I don't think they saw us." whispered Chris.

"Anyway…." Max continued. "I think I better posses a new elite."

"Alright." Said Jake. "You better switch to your blue armor first!"

"Good idea! I'll rejoin you during the battle."

"Ok, see ya!"

Max turned around to start running toward the other base. As he turned around, Kevin was right there behind him, not crying.

"Hey!" said Kevin. "Where are you going?"

Max just looked at him for a few seconds and just ran inside the base to change into his blue armor. Kevin watched.

"Ok man, that's cool."

Jake ran up to Kevin.

"I thought I saw you run inside the base to cry!" said Jake.

"I started to, but then I stopped. Then, I didn't know what to do and I rode the elevator up and down a few times."

"You know, that's not good for it to be used that much!"

"……Why not?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Never mind. So what your saying is, you have a short attention span and your easily distracted."

"…..Maybe!"

Jake looked behind Kevin and saw Max run out of the base in his blue armor and toward the blue base.

"Maybe we should get started."

Jake turned to the marines. "Ok, sorry for the delay on orders but does anyone know why they're here?"

The marines just looked at one anther and mumbled to each other.

Jake spoke up again. "Let me give you a brief tutorial then. The elites at that blue base have a flag. It is our job to take their flag and bring it back here."

The marines all gasped and started to panic.

"The flag is here?"

"What will we do?"

"WE'RE SCREWED!"

"We're all going to die!"

Jake looked back at Kevin. "Does everyone know something that we don't?"

Kevin just shrugged. Jake turned back to the marines.

"Alright everyone, CALM DOWN!" shouted Jake. The marines heard him and faced him. "Now, the only plan I have is charge at the base and while everyone is fighting outside, one marine should run inside and grab the flag and run. What do you think?"

The marines started looking at each other again but this time shaking their heads in agreement.

"Great!" said Jake. "Now who here has passed their training on using the tank?"

Kevin raised his hand. "I HAVE!"

Jake ignored him. "Does anyone else know how to drive the tank?"

The marines said nothing. "……Anyone…..anyone at on, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLY, SOMEONE ELSE PLEASE RAISE THEIR HAND!"

Kevin continued raising his hand. Jake put his hand on his face and sighed.

"Fine Kevin, your driving the tank!" Jake said in a disappointment. Kevin saluted him but Jake just rolled his eyes and moaned. "Anyway, everyone ready?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"I'm not a commanding officer. Anyway, let's MOVE!"

Jake and the marines ran toward the blue base. Kevin opened up the tank and jumped inside. He turned it on and drove it forward. They all ran up into the rocky area and that's where they would attack from. Jake turned on his radio.

"Kevin, park the tank in the rocks. Everyone else, I'm going to look through my sniper rifle and see what's going on!" commanded Jake.

Kevin drove the tank up into the rocks but kept the motor running. Jake picked up his rifle and looked through the scope seeing the elites pointing their weapons at one of the ramps. Max, still in the elite's body, ran on top of the base and the elites continued to aim their rifles at him. Max quickly left the elite's body with the rest aiming at who they thought was a traitor. The elite spoke in his alien language.

"(Oh, hey guys! Have we won the war yet?)"

The elites didn't answer and fired their rifles and carbines at him. Jake was still spying on them and he heard the guns firing and an elite screaming. He then noticed that Max had left his body but he couldn't find him again. He turned to the marines.

"Ok! I think now might be the perfect time to strike." said Jake.

"Yes sir!" answered the marines.

"Sir? I said I'm not an officer. I'm just in charge of this mission…..Eh, Why not!" Jake turned to Kevin. "Kevin, get in the tank and get ready!"

"Right!" said Kevin as he ran toward the tank.

"As for everyone else…..CHARGE!" commanded Jake. "Oh, and one of you run inside and grab that flag!"

The marines charged out and fired their battle rifles. The elites looked out toward them and immediately ran for cover. All the elites pulled out a carbine and fired back as the marines hid behind the rocks just outside the base. One marine tried to run inside but two elites with swords ran out and stabbed him.

"Jake!" said one marine over the radio. "The entrance is guarded. We can't get in!"

Jake answered back. "Roger that! _ (turns off radio) _Kevin! MOVE OUT! I'LL SNIPE!"

Kevin drove forward in the tank and Jake picked up his sniper rifle. He had a clear shot on the elites guarding the door but he had a problem. Two wraiths had come out from the sides and the snipers on top of the base noticed Jake and sniped at him. Anytime Jake peeked around the corner, they could see him. He turns on his radio.

"I'm pinned down! What's your situation?"

"Not good!" answered one of the marines. "We have killed at least five of them but they just keep coming!"

Just then, one of the wraiths fired into four marines and blew them all up.

"FRICK!" screamed one of the marines. "THERE'S ON;Y SIX OF US LEFT!"

Kevin drove forward in the tank and took aim.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Kevin shouted.

The tank fired at the blue base which killed all of the snipers but the two with plasma swords had run inside the base.

"Nice shot Kevin!" said Jake. Then, Jake thought of an idea. "Kevin! Pull over!"

Kevin pulled up to where Jake was and Jake ran to the tank and sat on the side. A plasma round from a wraith came down on them and barely missed. Jake picked up his sniper rifle with his right arm and hung on with his left arm.

"OK!" said Jake. "Go after the wraiths. I got infantry!"

Kevin drove around the base and chased after a wraith while Jake sniped successfully at each elite he sniped. The remaining four marines hid behind the rocks and waited for the entrance to be clear. One marine picked up a frag grenade and threw it inside of the base killing the two elites. They all rushed out inside the base when they thought it was safe.

Meanwhile, Kevin fired and fired at one of the wraiths. Finally, the wraith blew up.

"Man, where's Max?" wondered Jake.

Then, they heard that famous voice. "RED TEAM, HAS THE FLAG!"

"The marines have the flag. COVER THEM!"

"Right!" said Kevin.

"Let me off here! You can cover them by killing that other wraith!"

Kevin pulled over next to the blue base. Jake jumped off and ran up the ramp. Kevin drove off to the other wraith. The marine with the flag ran out the front with the other three behind him.

Jake ran on top of the base and noticed the elites starting to scatter but he sniped at two of the elites. Another elite noticed him and pushed him over. The elite took a sword, held it high in the air, and…..stopped. The elite started to twitch a little and paused.

"(What are you doing? KILL HIM!)" shouted one of the other elites.

Suddenly, the elite turned around, ran toward another elite, and killed him with the sword. The elite bent down and threw Jake a carbine (since his sniper rifle would do no good up close.) Jake knew instantly that it was Max so he picked up the carbine and fired. Max and Jake battled it out with the elites and killed all of them that were on the base. Max turned to Jake in his new elite body.

"Where's the flag?" asked Max.

"Don't know!" said Jake. "A marine ran off with it that way!" Jake pointed back to their base.

"Let's go!" said Max as they both ran off the base to protect the marines.

Meanwhile, Kevin had been chasing the other wraith for quite some time but he finally blew that one up as well before it could get to the marines. Jake and Max made it to the group of marines.

"ALRIGHT!" said Jake in excitement.

"Now head back to base!" Max commanded.

Everyone started to run back to base when a plasma shot came from behind them. Max and Jake turned around to see two banshees coming their way.

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Jake.

One banshee swooped down at Jake, Max, and the marines but only hit one of the marines. The marine with the flag got back up and ran back to base while the other two stood behind. Kevin fired round after round at the banshees but they were way too fast and Jake's sniper rifle just bounced off of them. The banshees teamed up on two sides of Kevin's tank and fired plasma cannons and shots. Kevin fired back at one but the banshee rolled out of the way and missed.

"KEVIN!" shouted Max. "ABORT THE TANK, NOW!"

Kevin, for once, did as he was told and jumped out of the tank. The banshees fired many rounds at the tank and blew it up. The top flew off as well.

"Now what?" asked Jake.

One banshee flew away toward the marine with the flag. The remaining marines and Spartans noticed this and ran back to protect him. The other banshee fired a plasma cannon shot down at them and killed the two marines. Meanwhile, the banshee that flew away had blown up the marine carrying the flag and it was too far away for anyone to run to in time. The flag returned.

"NO!" they all screamed.

"That's it, I've had it!" said Max. He turned to Jake. "Jake, do what you can to get one of those elites out of a banshee!"

"What do you want me to do?" asked Jake.

"Try looking for an opening and snipe."

"Yes sir!"

Jake ran out into the open and tried luring the banshee in. The banshee noticed him and swooped down. Jake stood his ground until the banshee was close enough. The banshee hit the ground and Jake quickly jumped and rolled out of the way. He then picked up his sniper rifle and saw the elite inside the banshee. He took careful aim and fired quickly. The shot just barely hit him in the leg and the elite fell out of the banshee as his corpse hit the ground along with the banshee.

"All yours sir!" said Jake.

"Nice shot Jake." said Max as he ran to the banshee and got in.

Max took control of the banshee and flew it toward the other one who was coming back. Max strafed to the right and fired rounds of plasma shots. The elite just drove forward and fired hid cannon which hit Max. Max stopped firing and dropped slightly to recover.

"CRAP!" said Max.

Max started to drive away toward the blue base and the elite followed him. The elite fired at Max but Max just dodged his shots until they were flying over the blue base. They both started to spin around in circles and chasing each other while shooting. Max stopped in mid air and fired his cannon at the other banshee and hit him. The elite fired back and critically damaged Max's banshee so Max flew higher. The elite just stood still and kept firing while Max positioned his banshee over him.

The banshee that Max was flying was very critically damaged when Max jumped out. His banshee exploded right behind him as he jumped on the other elite's banshee. The banshee flew really fast and turned a lot so Max would fall off but he hung on tight. Max crawled to the back of the banshee and dragged the elite out of his cock pit. He picked the elite up by the neck and threw him off to the ground. The banshee started to fall because of no pilot so Max quickly jumped inside and took control just before it hit the ground. He flew it back to base where Jake and Kevin were waiting.

"When will Max be back?" asked Kevin.

"Don't know." said Jake as the banshee came spinning out of control toward their way. "It kind of got to me though! How does Max even know how to drive a banshee in the first place?"

Just then, Max's banshee crashed into the side of the base which caught Jake and Kevin's attention.

"Thought so!" said Jake.

Max ran up the opposite side of the base in his red elite armor.

"Hey guys!" said Max.

"Nice work sir, but we don't have the flag."

"Oh yea! I forgot to mention earlier. I placed a bomb inside the blue base!"

"What good would that do us?"

They all looked out toward the blue base to see it explode. Pieces of the base, elites, and vehicle parts flew everywhere around the area.

"As I ask again!" continued Jake. "What good would that do us? We still lack the flag."

Just then, an elite ran up the ramp and spoke in English.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." said Chris.

"Chris? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I possessed an elite and now I'm back."

"Max already did that twice now!"

"SO?"

"It's not new!"

"I thought he was dead!" said Kevin.

"He is dead!" said Max. "Why did you even come back?"

"Because…I think I died way too early!"

"That's because you weren't very important or popular after the first few chapters so you were killed off. In fact, ever since you left, we have been getting some good reviews!"

"Why did you come back?"

"The people who reviewed said that they missed me."

"Let me come back! I'll be good!"

While they were arguing, the blue flag came spinning toward the base. Jake, Max, and Kevin looked out to see it coming. The flag spun into the base and stabbed right through Chris' chest. Kevin quickly ran over and picked up the flag.

"GOT IT!" shouted Kevin in excitement.

"YES!" shouted Jake, also in excitement. "FINALLY!"

Chris appeared in his ghostly form. "Oh well, see you guys later." He said as he disappeared.

"Well, let's get out of here!" said Max.

"Yes. Let's." said Jake.

Just then, the ground started to shake violently.

"What's going on?" asked Kevin.

They all heard the voice again but much louder.

"RED TEAM, SCORES! **GAME OVER!"**

The three Spartans looked up to see a longsword fighter dropping down and Red command came on the radio.

"Blood Gulch Red Team, come in. Judging by the activity down there, I assume that you finally have the flag."

"Roger that!" said Max. "Now, what's going on here?"

The longsword landed on top of the base and opened up the back. "Never mind now. Just get in!"

The Spartans followed orders and boarded the longsword with the flag. Once loaded up, the ship lifted off the ground and took off. The Spartans hung on tight as the longsword flew through the atmosphere and into space.

"We'll be arriving back to base in just a few minutes." said the pilot.

The three Spartans looked outside as they saw Halo (not the one that the Master Chief blew up) blow into pieces. They were all confused.

"So…..what just happened anyway?" asked Jake.

Command came on the radio again. "That flag that you just took was the key to destroying that ring world that we call Halo."

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US EARLIER?" asked Max.

"Because…..hm, I guess that would make sense."

"Can I keep the flag?" asked Kevin.

"Why not! It's useless anyway."

"YAY!"

"I thought that those ring worlds were blown up a different way!" thought Max.

"Eh, who cares." said Jake. "At least we got the flag, blew up a ring world, and are now done."

"Not quite." said command.

"Come again?"

"You are needed on another ring world!"

"Does it have to be right away? Can we please rest first?"

Command thought for a second and answered. "Fine! Why not!"

"Yes!"

"You got two weeks and then it's back on duty, command out."

"Finally." said Max. It's over. Nice work down there Jake.

"Thank you sir." saluted Jake.

"You two Kevin."

"Thanks." said Kevin.

"Well, we got two weeks………yep…..two…long…weeks."

"Is that a bad thing or something?" asked Jake.

"No. Not at all...Well, what are we going to do?"

"Well, what shouldn't we do?"

Jake, Max, and Kevin rode the longsword all the way back to earth and enjoyed their two weeks off from flag capturing and alien killing.

"seven..." said Kevin.

"Does Kevin have to get the last line of the story?" complained Jake.

"...yes!"

**The End! . . . .**

**Whew! My first fan fiction is done. I hope you all enjoyed the action as well as had a few laughs. As I said earlier, I will see what I can do about a sequel. Thank you for reading and reviewing my first story ever! I hope to make more soon...  
**


End file.
